The Systems Management Architecture for Server Hardware (“SMASH”) is a suite of specifications that deliver industry-standard protocols to increase productivity of the management of a data center. The SMASH command line protocol (“SMASH CLP”) specification defines an intuitive command line interface to server computers independent of machine state, operating system (“OS”), OS state, system topology, or access method. In this way, SMASH CLP provides a common grammar and syntax for cross-platform management of server hardware using out-of-band communications.
SMASH CLP is specified for use via a serial console, such as a Secure Shell (“SSH”) or Telecommunication Network (“TELNET”) protocol connection. Because SMASH CLP requires access via a serial console, however, a system administrator may be unable to administer a computer system if no SSH or TELNET client application is available. This is common because many types of computing devices do not provide these clients. Moreover, because SMASH CLP is a command line protocol, it can be very difficult for a user to remember all of the SMASH CLP commands and their syntax. As a result, using SMASH CLP via a serial console, as required in current implementations, can be a difficult and frustrating experience for system administrators.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure presented herein has been made.